Silent Love
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Hanya berisi kisah cinta dua orang sahabat masa kecil. Dengan berbagai konflik tentang persahabatan dan kisah cinta mereka yang lain. Akankah mereka berakhir bahagia? A HaeHyuk Fanfiction!/OneShoot/BL/Wanaa to read? RnR please


**EvilFoodSnow Present**

**"****Silent Love"**

**A HaeHyuk Fanfiction **

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Fluff, A little bit School Life**

**Length : 1S**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Ta Cuma minjem, oke? Tapi, percayalah... Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin dan Kim Kibum hanya milik Ta seorang.**

**Summary : Hanya berisi kisah cinta dua orang sahabat masa kecil. Dengan berbagai konflik tentang persahabatan dan kisah cinta mereka yang lain. Akankah mereka berakhir bahagia?**

**Warn : BL, Many Typos, AU, OOC, DLDR Guys!**

**A/N : "..." Artinya ngomong langsung; ****_'...' _****Artinya ngebatin.**

**.**

**.**

Lee Donghae melangkah mengendap-ngendap. Berusaha meminimalisir suara langkah kakinya saat mendekati pohon maple rindang yang menjadi tujuannya saat ini. Pemuda berusia Sembilan belas tahun itu memperhatikan sosok seorang pemuda lain yang duduk menyender di bawah pohon, dengan headset yang menggantung di kedua telinganya dan sebuah komik di tangannya.

Merasa si 'korban' tidak akan sadar dengan kedatangannya, Donghae menyeringai jahil. Kembali melangkah mengendap-endap ke belakang pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu lalu mengeluarkan suara 'Boom!' dengan keras. Tak ayal membuat si korban nyaris jatuh terjengkang kebelakang kalau tidak buru-buru berpegangan pada batang pohon di sampingnya.

"Hae _hyung!_"

Donghae tertawa keras. Menikmati perubahan ekspresi korbannya yang terus berganti setiap beberapa detik. Kaget, takut, kesal, sampai akhirnya melotot marah. Donghae bahkan tidak peduli saat pemuda itu malah menyumpahinya dengan berbagai makian kesal setelahnya.

"Hyukjae_~ya_, berhenti mengomel seperti itu. Kau terlihat lebih seperti _ajjumma-ajjumma _yang suka marah-marah, kau tahu?" sela Donghae tanpa dosa. Pemuda itu baru berhasil menghentikan tawanya, kini beralih mengacak surai coklat gelap milik sosok yang dipanggilnya Hyukjae. Lee Hyukjae.

"Kau membuatku nyaris jantungan, _hyung_!" tuduh Hyukjae. Mulutnya maju kedepan, masih tidak terima dengan kejahilan Donghae yang nyaris membuat pantatnya yang seksi─menurutnya─jatuh mencium tanah.

Eww, tidak _awesome _sama sekali!

"Maaf," Cengiran lebar Donghae membuat Hyukjae benar-benar ingin menghantamkan wajah tampan─tapi menyebalkan─itu ke batang pohon sekarang juga. Bagaimana bisa Hyukjae mempunyai tetangga─bahkan tetangga kamar juga, yang sebegitu jahil dan menyebalkan macam Lee Donghae? Apa Tuhan sedang mengutuknya?

Oke, itu hiperbola. Faktanya Donghae tidak jahil-jahil sekali. Pemuda yang berusia lebih tua dua tahun dari Hyukjae itu sebenarnya pribadi yang menyenangkan. Tidak jarang mereka bermain bersama untuk menghabiskan waktu luang─semenjak Hyukjae dinyatakan resmi pindah disamping rumah Donghae dan memiliki kamar dengan balkon yang berseberangan pula dengan pemuda brunette itu─. Bahkan Hyukjae sering terlihat manja dengan Donghae. Jika mereka hanya berdua atau di depan keluarga dan tetangga mereka, tentunya. Diluar itu, Hyukjae adalah sosok _namja_ pada umumnyadengan segala pesona yang dimilikinya.

Lain Hyukjae, lain juga Donghae. _Namja _satu itu adalah sosok idola di kampusnya. Mempunyai penggemar disana-sini karena ketampanan dan kecerdasannya. Dia juga tipe pemuda tidak banyak tingkah. Hanya dengan sekali senyum, para wanita pasti akan langsung mengantri untuk dekat-dekat dengannya.

"Sudah lama disini?" Donghae memosisikan dirinya duduk disamping Hyukjae yang kembali duduk. Sedangkan pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu langsung menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Donghae, mencari kenyamanan sambil kembali membaca komiknya. Mulai bersikap manja, eh?

"Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Kau sepertinya sibuk sekali sampai lupa mempunyai janji denganku." Cibir Hyukjae. Donghae yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa minta maaf, mengusak surai Hyukjae pelan, menawarkan kenyamanan pada _namja _dengan gummy smile menawannya.

"Kau tahu jurusanku sekarang sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Kami mempersiapkan pameran pertama mahasiswa tingkat satu agar bisa mendapatkan nilai yang memuaskan untuk naik tingkat. Dan seharusnya kau meneleponku jika aku sudah terlambat."

"Tidak masalah untuk itu, Tuan Lee. Aku juga sedang membaca komik. Jadi, mau kau terlambat satu atau dua jam bukan sesuatu yang fatal untukku." Sahut Hyukjae ringan. "Tapi..," _Namja _itu mendongak, menatap Donghae dengan _puppy eyes_-nya yang menggemaskan.

"Tapi, apa?"

"Belikan aku tiga porsi es krim strawberry jumbo! Oke, Hae _hyung?_"

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

Hyukjae membiarkan tawanya meramaikan balkon kamar saat Donghae mengulurkan tiga kotak es krim strawberry jumbo dengan wajah yang terlihat ditekuk. Pemuda berumur tujuh telas tahun itu memeriksa tas plastik yang digunakan untuk membungkus es krim pesanannya, sebelum mengangguk puas sambil kembali tertawa lepas.

"Puas kau, Lee Hyukjae?" dengus Donghae. Pemuda brunette itu merasa kesal karena Hyukjae dengan suksesnya balik mengerjainya tadi.

Setelah memerintah Donghae untuk membelikan tiga kotak es krim dalam waktu sepuluh menit, dengan seenaknya _namja _itu pulang ke rumahnya. Tidak memperdulikan Donghae yang tiba dibawah pohon maple tempat mereka janjian tadi dengan nafas terengah-engah, mengingat jarak antara kedai es krim dengan tempat mereka janjian tadi lumayan jauh dan harus kembali berjalan pulang kerumah karena Hyukjae meninggalkan pesan dibatang pohon itu yang mengatakan bahwa dia menunggu di balkon rumahnya.

Dan itu harus dia lakukan dalam kurun waktu sepuluh menit?! Yang benar saja!

"Jangan marah, Hae _hyung_." Hyukjae meletakan es krimnya di atas meja, beralih memeluk lengan kekar Donghae dan merayu _namja _yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu agar tidak merenggut.

"Hah, dasar bocah!" Donghae mendengus, mendadak rasa kesalnya dengan Hyukjae menguap begitu saja saat melihat sikap manja _namja _penyuka strawberry itu kepadanya. Didudukan tubuhnya ke atas sofa, diikuti oleh Hyukjae yang masih setia mengalungkan tangannya di lengan Donghae. "Kau tidak mau makan es krimnya?"

"Suapi." Hyukjae kembali mengeluarkan jurus tatapan ala anak anjing hilang, sedangkan Donghae terkekeh kecil, mengambil satu kotak es krim di meja dan memulai kegiatan hariannya. Mengurus anak bayi yang terperangkap di tubuh remaja yang berusia tujuh belas tahun.

"Ayo buka mulutmu, adik kecil."

Hyukjae memajukan mulutnya saat mendengar panggilan 'adik kecil' dari mulut Donghae. Dengan tatapan sebal, dia tetap membuka mulutnya, membiarkan rasa manis strawberry menyeruak di lidahnya diiringi dengan kekehan kecil Donghae. Salahkan Donghae yang selalu memanjakan Hyukjae dari kecil, sehingga _namja _itu sama sekali tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Donghae.

Ketergantungan Hyukjae memang cukup kuat, tapi sama sekali tidak membuat Donghae risih atau semacamnya.

"Berikan es krimnya padaku!" cetus Hyukjae galak, sebal juga masih menjadi bahan tertawaan Donghae saat lagi-lagi _namja_ itu menyuapkannya.

"Tidak mau. Kau harus makan dengan tanganku, Hyuk _baby_." Tolak Donghae cepat. Kembali memaksa Hyukjae membuka mulutnya dan memakan es krim itu sampai habis, walaupun tetap dengan celotehan kesal Hyukjae sebelum makanan dingin itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"_Yak! _Jangan panggil aku _baby_!"

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

"Hae _hyung_, kau tahu rasanya... jatuh cinta?" Donghae menunduk, menatap tak percaya atas pertanyaan Hyukjae barusan. Mereka saat ini sedang asyik menonton flim, dengan kepala Hyukjae dipaha Donghae dan tangan _namja _itu yang mengelus surainya lembut.

"Jatuh cinta? Wah, rupanya Hyuk _baby _sudah besar." Ledek Donghae, mengakibatkan tinjuan cukup keras dari Hyukjae pada perutnya. "Aww, itu sakit Hyuk!"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku sih, _hyung_!" dumel Hyukjae sebal.

Donghae tertawa kecil. "Jatuh cinta itu... sesuatu yang membuat jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya─bukan dalam artian tidak nyaman, melainkan sesuatu yang membuatmu bahagia. Saat kau menatap orang yang kau cintai, menginginkannya dalam pelukanmu, dan berharap bisa terus berada disampingnya. Menjadi orang pertama yang diingatnya setelah kedua orang tuanya, dan menjadi tempat bergantung untuknya. Menghiburnya saat sedih, ikut tertawa saat dia bahagia, dan hal-hal remeh lainnya. Itu rasanya jatuh cinta dalam versiku."

Hyukjae terdiam, merasa tersihir sendiri dengan kata-kata Donghae. Dia terpesona dengan _namja _itu, caranya mendeskripsikan kata jatuh cinta, dan bagaimana cara _namja _itu menjelaskannya benar-benar membuatnya yakin itu bukan hanya kalimat semata. Donghae jelas-jelas akan melakukan apa yang dikatakannya, dan itu membuatnya benar-benar kagum.

"─Jae?"

"Hyukjae?"

"Y-ya, _hyung_?" Hyukjae tersentak, saat Donghae berkali-kali memanggilnya dan menatapnya cemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _hyung_." Pemuda itu mengulas _gummy smile_-nya. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak." Donghae menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa orang yang membuatmu suka itu?" tanyanya jahil.

Wajah Hyukjae langsung memerah. "Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh, eh? Kau bertanya bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta, pasti ada seseorang yang membuatmu tertarik. Iya, kan?"

Hyukjae buru-buru mendudukan tubuhnya, lalu menggeleng mantap. "Tidak ada!"

"Yang benar?"

"Iya!"

"Yang benar?"

"Yak, aish dasar _hyung _menyebalkan!" Dan perang bantal pun tidak bisa terelakan setiap mereka memulai untuk berdebat.

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

Donghae melangkah santai masuk kedalam gedung SMA-nya dulu. Tersenyum manis saat beberapa adik kelas─atau penggemarnya?─menyapanya lebih dulu. Tidak jarang siswi berseragam SMA itu langsung memekik senang setelahnya.

"Permisi, apa kalian tahu Hyukjae dimana?" Donghae menghadang dua siswi yang sibuk mengobrol, menanyakan tujuannya datang kesini.

Yeah, Donghae memang berniat untuk mencari Hyukjae saat ini. Bocah SMA itu menghubunginya tadi dan merengek meminta tolong untuk membawakan kaset dance-nya yang tertinggal di dalam kamar. Beruntung Donghae masih ada di rumah saat itu, jadi dia bisa langsung membawakan benda itu untuk Hyukjae.

"Ah, Hyukjae _oppa_? Dia biasanya sedang berduaan dengan Ji-Eun _eonni_. Ah, itu mereka!" Salah satu siswi itu menunjuk pasangan yang sedang duduk di taman sekolah. Terlihat mesra dengan sang _namja _yang merangkul _yeoja_-nya.

"Wah, mereka berpelukan. Apa itu artinya mereka sudah berpacaran, ya?" decak siswi lainnya kagum.

"Hahaha, aku pikir mereka akan selalu menjadi teman tapi mesra." Celetuk siswi pertama tadi.

Deg!

Entah kenapa dada Donghae terasa sesak mendadak. Dari sudut ini, Donghae bisa melihat jelas bagaimana tatapan Hyukjae pada gadis itu. Terlihat teduh dan hangat. Jelas mengindikasikan bahwa _namja _itu begitu mencintai gadis yang sedang dipeluknya saat ini.

_ '__Aku... menyukai Ji-Eun, hyung. Dia yeoja manis dengan suara yang mengagumkan. Aku tertarik saat mendengarnya bernyanyi saat di ruang musik beberapa minggu yang lalu.'_

Donghae tersenyum miris saat ucapan Hyukjae dua hari yang lalu kembali menggema dikepalanya. Jadi, Hyukjae benar-benar memutuskan untuk berpacaran dengan _yeoja _itu?

Lalu dia? Salahnya disini membiarkan perasaan itu tumbuh begitu saja. Salahnya disini diam-diam mencintai pemuda itu. Salahnya disini karena tetap memendam perasaanya tanpa berniat mengatakannya pada Hyukjae sendiri. Dan salahnya disini, membiarkan matanya menangkap satu pemandangan yang membuat perasaannya langsung berubah amburadul. _Absurd_, tak jelas seperti apa.

"Emm, apa aku boleh menitip sesuatu?" Donghae kembali membuka suaranya, membuat kedua siswi itu kembali menatapnya penuh minat.

"Ya, _oppa_?"

Donghae menyerahkan bungkusan yang daritadi digenggamnya dengan erat. "Tolong berikan ini pada Hyukjae. Katakan aku tidak bisa menemuinya karena masih ada kuliah. Oke?"

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

Hyukjae mendengus berkali-kali. Disampingnya Donghae tampak mengutak-atik kameranya, terlihat sibuk bahkan tanpa ada niatan untuk melirik Hyukjae seperti biasa. Bahkan selama tiga hari ini _namja _itu tidak pernah lagi mengunjunginya. Selalu sibuk dengan pameran fotonya yang akan dimulai lima hari lagi.

"Hae _hyung_," Hyukjae mulai merengek. Digoyang-goyangkannya lengan kekar Donghae, berharap mendapatkan sedikit perhatian saja dari pemuda oktober itu. Hei ayolah, dia sengaja berkunjung ke kamar Donghae─dengan cara melompat dari balkon kamarnya ke balkon kamar Donghae─bukan untuk diacuhkan!

"Apa, Hyuk? Aku sedang sibuk!" Donghae mendengus. Dilepaskannya tatapannya dari layar kamera, beralih menatap Hyukjae yang tampak mengerucut sebal.

"Aku kesini untuk bersenang-senang denganmu, _hyung_! Bukan untuk kau acuhkan begini,"

"Aku sedang sibuk. Kau bisa kembali ke rumahmu dan bermain sendiri."

"Tapi _hyung _janji akan mengajakku berjalan-jalan hari ini!" Hyukjae masih bersikukuh. Dia tentu tidak mau acara jalan-jalannya batal begitu saja.

Donghae berdecak, menyerah pada akhirnya. "Baiklah. Tunggu diluar, aku akan bersiap dalam waktu sepuluh menit."

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

"Lotte World?" Mata Hyukjae tampak berbinar. Dia memang berharap bisa datang ketempat ini setelah 10 tahun sejak terakhir dia bermain dengan keluarganya. Permainan disini membuatnya benar-benar ketagihan.

Donghae yang berdiri disamping Hyukjae hanya bisa mengulum senyum. _Namja _itu memang sudah tahu kalau Hyukjae benar-benar ingin ketempat rekreasi ini. Karena itu dia memutuskan untuk mengajak _namja _pencinta stroberi itu, sekalian melepas penatnya karena terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus foto pamerannya nanti.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan Donghae mengabaikan Hyukjae selama tiga hari belakangan ini. Dia hanya mencoba untuk menetralkan hatinya. Berusaha kembali bersikap biasa saat bertemu tetangganya itu. Bukan malah mengeluarkan semua emosinya jika ada sesuatu yang tidak sengaja menyinggung perasaanya.

Tapi itu semua harus digagalkan oleh Hyukjae sendiri. Tetangga manisnya itu benar-benar mengacaukan 'hari tanpa Hyukjae-nya' dengan sangat sukses. Mulai dari terus merengek seperti anak kecil padanya, berkunjung─atau tepatnya menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan menganggunya tanpa putus asa. Salahkan dia yang benar-benar terlalu memanjakan Hyukjae dari dulu. Bocah tujuh belas tahun itu benar-benar bisa seenaknya sekali sekarang.

"Kau mau diam disini saja atau masuk, Hyuk?" tanya Donghae, mematahkan seluruh tatapan berbintang-bintang Hyukjae dengan cepat.

"Tentu saja masuk!" cetus Hyukjae. Dengan semangat dia menarik lengan Donghae, mengajaknya berkeliling sambil memainkan berbagai permainan yang menurut Hyukjae cukup 'menantang'. Dan tentu saja itu harus jauh-jauh dari ketinggian. Mengingat dia cukup takut dengan hal satu itu.

"Hyuk, mau mencoba _rollerchooster_?"

Seketika langkah Hyukjae langsung berhenti mendadak. Ditatapnya Donghae dengan tampang horror, seolah _namja _itu baru saja mengatakan suatu cerita hantu yang benar-benar mengerikan.

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau masih takut ketinggian, Hyuk?" Donghae menyeringai jahil, membuat Hyukjae langsung memajukan mulutnya ke depan. Merasa terlecehkan.

"Enak saja! Aku berani, kok!"

Jangan sampai dia diledek Donghae terus-terusan karena masalah ketakutannya satu ini. Dia tidak mau! Lagian apa susahnya sih hanya duduk manis dan menikmati permainan yang kata orang-orang itu sangat mengerikan─dan benar-benar mengerikan!

"Yang benar? Oke, kita naik itu." Seringaian Donghae terlihat mengerikan, membuat Hyukjae dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya takut-takut. Apa lagi saat _namja _brunette itu menarik tangannya ke arena _rollerchooster_. Ck, jangan sampai Donghae tahu kalau jantungnya sudah berdetak tidak karuan gara-gara ketakutan!

"Kau yakin benar-benar mau naik?" tanya Donghae sekali lagi. Beberapa menit lagi memang akan menjadi giliran mereka, dan Donghae cukup khawatir dengan wajah pucat _namja _tujuh belas tahun itu.

"A-aku tidak apa," cicit Hyukjae. Lebih terlihat seperti mensugestikan dirinya sendiri daripada menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau ketakutan, kau bisa pegang tanganku. Paham?" Donghae mengacak rambut Hyukjae, tersenyum manis lalu menggenggam tangan _namja _itu erat-erat. Berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan lewat tautan tangan mereka berdua.

Hyukjae sendiri hanya bisa mematung. Entah sejak kapan sentuhan kecil dari Donghae berhasil membuat wajahnya langsung terlihat seperti kepiting rebus. Apa lagi saat tetangganya itu melemparkan sebuah senyuman manis─bukan senyuman biasa yang ditunjukannya selama ini. Rasanya sangat asing. Seolah jantungnya seakan ingin melompat keluar saking terlalu cepat berdetak.

Dan begitu Donghae menariknya secara lembut untuk masuk ke dalam _rolerchooster_, saat itulah dia yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada dirinya.

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari mulut Donghae. _Namja _dengan surai brunette itu menenggelamkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana. Diam-diam memperhatikan Hyukjae yang asyik memilih berbagai macam aksesoris _yeoja_.

Tetangganya itu, yang entah kenapa berhasil mengobati penyakit takut ketinggiannya dalam kurun waktu lima menit setelah turun dari _rolerchoster_, langsung menariknya masuk ke dalam toko aksesoris di tempat rekreasi itu dengan begitu bersemangat. Hyukjae bahkan melupakan Donghae begitu saja, dengan langsung memilih beberapa benda _yeoja _itu dengan begitu asyiknya. Seolah disini dia lah yang _yeoja_ -_-

Donghae akhirnya merasa jengah juga. Kakinya melangkah mendekat ke arah Hyukjae, berhenti tepat disamping _namja _itu yang langsung memberondonginya dengan berbagai pertanyaan menyebalkan.

"Hae _hyung_, menurutmu yang paling manis itu yang mana? Warna merah atau yang biru ini? Lalu menurutmu, model yang lebih bagus yang mana? Dan pita ini, cocoknya dengan bandana yang ini, kan?"

"Ya, Lee Hyukjae! Bertanya itu satu-satu, jangan mengeroyokiku seperti itu!" dengus Donghae kesal.

Hyukjae nyengir lebar, lalu kembali mengulang pertanyaan sebelumnya. Kali ini pelan-pelan dan tidak memberondong seperti tadi.

"Memangnya untuk apa benda-benda itu semua?" tanya Donghae, tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya sama sekali.

"Kau masih ingat dengan Ji-Eun kan, _hyung_?"

Donghae tertawa miris dalam hati, menyadari kemana arah jalur pembicaraan mereka kali ini. Dengan enggan _namja _itu mengangguk pelan, membiarkan Hyukjae kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Beberapa hari lagi dia akan ulang tahun. Karena itu aku ingin memberikannya sebuah kado─walaupun harganya tidak seberapa."

Donghae hanya tersenyum kecil. Matanya memperhatikan Hyukjae yang kembali sibuk memilih 'hadiah' yang pas untuk kekasihnya. Berkali-kali gumaman keluar dari bibir mungil milik tetangganya itu, entah karena bingung atau kesal karena tidak berhasil menemukan yang pas.

Tanpa Donghae sadari sepenuhnya, kakinya membawanya melangkah tepat ke belakang tubuh sang _namja _manis. Dilingkarkan kedua tangannya diperut Hyukjae, yang sontak membuat sang empunya berjengit kaget dengan aksi tiba-tiba _namja _Sembilan belas tahun itu.

Dengan wajah tidak peduli, Donghae meletakan dagunya di atas bahu Hyukjae. Menghirup aroma stroberi yang menguar dari tubuh _namja _berambut coklat gelap itu. Aroma yang selalu menjadi candunya sejak pertama kali mengenal Lee Hyukjae dalam hidupnya.

"Ha-Hae _hyung_?" Suara Hyukjae terdengar bergetar. Dan dengan tidak elitnya bocah tujuh belas tahun itu merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Apalagi ditambah dengan wajahnya yang mendadak berubah menjadi merah.

"Hmm?"

"Bi-bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu? I-ini ditempat umum, _hyung_."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" sela Donghae cepat. Dieratkannya pelukan itu pada tubuh Hyukjae, menunjukan betapa tidak sukanya _namja _itu pada permintaan Hyukjae sebelumnya.

"Ha-hae _hyung─_"

"Hyuk, dengarkan aku dan jangan mencoba memotongnya sedikit pun." Pinta Donghae pelan. Saat dirasakan objek yang tengah dipeluknya ini mengangguk, _namja _itu kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau tahu, kita sudah lama saling mengenal, menjadi tetangga, dan bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang dekat seperti keluarga." Donghae menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Kita menghabiskan waktu bersama selama 11 tahun. Tumbuh bersama disatu tempat, bahkan mengetahui dengan baik sifat masing-masing tanpa terkecuali. Dan kau tahu Hyuk, sebuah perasaan lain juga tumbuh disaat yang bersamaan."

"Aku mulai tahu jenis perasaan itu saat menginjak kelas dua SMP. Aku jadi lebih sering memperhatikanmu secara diam-diam, dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu. Bahkan aksi pertamaku melompati balkon kamar juga karena itu." Donghae sedikit terkekeh saat mengatakannya, "Dan saat itu juga aku sadar, perasaan ini tidak benar. Kita sama-sama _namja_, dan aku tahu kau tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Makanya, aku mencoba menahannya. Berusaha menghilangkan perasaan itu, tapi tidak bisa."

"Tapi sungguh Hyuk, aku berusaha keras selama ini. Puncaknya, saat aku melihatmu bersama Ji-Eun tiga hari yang lalu. Aku berusaha keras untuk melupakan perasaan ini padamu. Tapi yang terjadi, perasaan ini semakin kuat dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatasinya." _Namja _tampan itu kembali menghela nafas, putus asa. "Dan karena itu, aku ingin mengatakannya. Sekali saja. Aku hanya tidak ingin terlalu sakit karena menahan ini semua."

Entah sejak kapan Hyukjae menahan nafasnya. Mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Donghae dan memahaminya. Menunggu, walaupun tahu dengan jelas Donghae akan mengatakan─

"_Saranghae, _Hyukjae_~ah_."

Detik itu juga, jantung Hyukjae seakan mau keluar dari tempatnya. Dan entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, bocah tujuh belas tahun itu menyentakan pelukan Donghae. Menatap _namja _yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu dengan tatapan kalut, sebelum mengatakan kalimat yang jelas bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya.

"_Mianhae_, _hyung_." bisiknya, lalu berlari keluar tanpa memperdulikan apapun lagi.

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

Hyukjae duduk terdiam di balkon kamarnya. Kedua kakinya ditekuk, dengan kedua tangannya yang melingkari lututnya. Dilengkapi dengan pandangan kosong yang seolah-olah membuatnya seperti boneka mati.

_'__Saranghae, Hyukjae~ah'_

Hyukjae kembali meringis. Kata-kata Donghae masih terus bergema di otaknya, seolah tidak mau lepas sama sekali. Ini bahkan sudah hampir keseratus kalinya _namja _tujuh belas tahun itu menghela nafas. Membuatnya benar-benar terlihat bocah labil yang putus cinta.

Yeah, dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan perasaannya saat ini. Di lain sisi, dia menyukai Ji-Eun. Salah satu adik kelasnya yang mempunyai suara mengagumkan dan berhasil membuatnya terpesona. Hyukjae sendiri cukup dekat dengan gadis itu─dalam hal ini berangkulan sebagai sebatas teman─walaupun Hyukjae belum secara resmi menyatakan bahwa dia menyukai Ji-Eun.

Hei ayolah, kalian mengerti perasaan suka sebatas mengagumi, bukan?

Dan setelah Donghae mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Hyukjae dan cemburu karena melihatnya berdekatan dengan Ji-Eun, perasaannya kembali terombang-ambing.

Hyukjae tidak bisa berbohong kalau dia juga mempunyai perasaan asing yang aneh pada Donghae. Dan saat _namja _itu menjelaskan bagaimana itu rasanya jatuh cinta lalu bertanya siapa yang Hyukjae sukai, dia menggunakan Ji-Eun sebagai tameng. Berharap Donghae tidak lagi bertanya macam-macam, dan itu ternyata sukses besar.

Jadi pertanyaannya, sebenarnya bagaimana perasaan Hyukjae?

Dengan enggan mata _namja _pemilik _gummy smile _itu melirik balkon kamar yang ada tepat didepannya. Si pemilik kamar sepertinya belum pulang, melihat bagaimana kamar itu terlihat sepi dan lampunya masih mati.

Begitu bocah SMA itu berniat memeriksa lebih jauh, tiba-tiba saja kamar itu berubah terang. Dengan si pelaku penghidupan lampu yang langsung bertatapan lurus ke arahnya.

Dan Hyukjae sukses dibuat nyaris mati jantungan karenanya.

Tubuh Hyukjae mendadak terasa kaku, tepat saat Donghae melangkah menuju ke balkon kamarnya. Penampilan _namja _bersurai brunette itu bisa dilihat sangat kacau. Dengan rambut acak-acakan dan kemeja yang kusut dengan beberapa kancing atasnya yang terlepas. Terlihat bukan Donghae sekali, karena _namja _itu biasanya akan berpenampilan keren layaknya idola.

Ternyata penolakan Hyukjae cukup membuatnya berubah total seperti ini.

"Hyuk~"

Panggilan itu langsung membuat Hyukjae tersadar. Dengan gesit ia beranjak dari duduknya, berniat untuk masuk ke dalam kamar saat suara Donghae kembali mencegahnya.

"Hyuk, kumohon biarkan aku berbicara lima menit saja." Mohonnya lirih.

Hyukjae hanya diam, tetap membelakangi Donghae. Dan itu setidaknya tanda yang cukup untuk membuat Donghae berbicara lagi.

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi. Kau boleh marah padaku, boleh jijik padaku, atau apapun itu. Aku tidak punya hak untuk melarangmu."

Hyukjae tetap diam. Tidak berminat untuk memberi respon apapun.

"Dan aku, mulai sekarang akan belajar untuk melepaskan perasaan itu. Aku akan mencari orang lain, yang bisa kucintai sebaik aku mencintaimu selama ini. Karena itu, kumohon jangan marah terlalu lama padaku. Aku tidak ingin perasaanku menjadi dinding pemisah di antara kita berdua. Aku tidak bisa," lanjutnya lirih. "Karena itu, kau mau memaafkanku?"

Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya, kedua tangannya mengepal dibawah sana. Berusaha untuk tidak melepaskan emosi yang sejak tadi ditahan-tahannya.

Ia benci mengakui, bahwa sebenarnya hatinya merasa sakit saat mendengar ucapan Donghae. Ia benci mengakui, bahwa tubuhnya sangat ingin melompat ke seberang sana dan memeluk Donghae, melepaskan segala emosinya di dalam pelukan _namja _itu. Dan ia benci mengakui, kalau ternyata ia sangat bergantung pada _namja _brunette itu. Benar-benar membenci kenyataan kenapa di dunianya hanya ada satu nama yang benar-benar membuatnya pusing. Lee Donghae.

Hyukjae berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air mata yang nyaris lolos dari sudut matanya. Memberikan satu tarikan nafas sebelum mengatakan─ "Berikan aku waktu, _hyung_." Dengan sangat lirih.

Donghae sendiri terpaku, sebelum helaan nafas pelan keluar dari bibir tipisnya. "Baiklah."

Dan Hyukjae langsung melangkah pergi setelah mendapatkan kepastian dari _namja _brunette itu.

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat murung, _oppa_. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Ji-Eun menatap Hyukjae dengan wajah cemas, sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Hyukjae yang terlihat _out of character_ selama 4 hari ini.

Bayangkan saja, Hyukjae yang biasanya seakan tidak habis bahan pembicaraan itu sekarang terlihat sangat pendiam. Bahkan Ji-Eun sering memergoki _namja _itu melamun sendiri. Apa yang lebih mengerikan daripada itu?

"Eh? Aku hanya sedang sakit gigi, Ji-Eun_~ah_." Sahut Hyukjae asal. Entah darimana dia mendapatkan alasan aneh itu -_-

Ji-Eun hanya mengendikan bahunya, merasa tidak perlu menjawab ucapan Hyukjae. _Yeoja _manis itu mulai berdendang, menyanyikan sebuah lagu buatannya dengan suara pelan.

Hyukjae yang duduk disamping _yeoja _itu terlihat tertarik. Didengarkannya lagu itu dengan seksama, berusaha meresapi makna yang ditunjukan oleh lagu itu.

"Ini tentang sepasang sahabat masa kecil, _oppa_. Yang satunya─si _namja─_tahu bahwa dia mencintai sahabatnya, sedangkan yang satunya lagi─si _yeoja_─masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri." Ujar Ji-Eun sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu telah menyelesaikan senandungnya dengan sempurna, bahkan Hyukjae sampai bertepuk tangan dengan cukup meriah tadi.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hyukjae ingin tahu. Ditekannya rasa sakit yang kembali muncul, begitu mendengar penjelasan Ji-Eun.

"Sang _namja _yang menganggap si _yeoja _tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya, karena si _yeoja _menolaknya, memutuskan untuk mencari _yeoja _lain dan belajar mencintai _yeoja _itu. Dia juga meminta maaf pada si _yeoja _dan akan belajar melupakan perasaanya agar persahabatan mereka tidak rusak. Sedangkan _yeoja _sahabatnya ini, mulai sadar kalau dia juga mencintai si _namja _saat melihat bagaimana kedekatan si _namja _dengan kekasih barunya."

Hyukjae terpaku. Lagu itu sama mirip dengan kisahnya dengan Donghae. Dan janji yang dikeluarkan oleh sang _namja _ di lagu itu, juga sama seperti janji Donghae padanya.

"Lalu? Akhirnya mereka bagaimana?" tanya Hyukjae lirih.

"Mereka tidak bisa bersama. Karena si _namja _sudah berhasil melupakan si _yeoja _dan memulai kisah cinta barunya dengan kekasihnya. Sedangkan si _yeoja_, memilih untuk pergi jauh. Meninggalkan sahabat _namja_nya dan memutuskan untuk mencari cinta baru." Ji-Eun menyelesaikan penjelasannya, terkekeh saat melihat wajah kaku Hyukjae. "Bukan kisah cinta yang menyenangkan ya, _oppa_? Sebaiknya _oppa _tidak mengalami kisah cinta itu."

Hyukjae kembali diam, kali ini dia menyadari bagaimana perasaannya pada Donghae. Dia juga merasakan hal yang sama, saat melihat bagaimana Donghae berinteraksi dengan banyak _yeoja _diluar sana. Bagaimana _namja _itu memilih berkencan dengan _yeoja-yeoja _itu, dan malam kemarin Hyukjae memutuskan mengikutinya secara diam-diam.

Semuanya yang ia lakukan selama 4 hari ini memang tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari Donghae. Dan melihat Donghae dengan orang lain benar-benar membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

"Judul lagu itu... judul lagu itu apa?" desis Hyukjae lirih.

"Ah, aku mau menamakannya Silent Love. Cinta yang diam. Aku harap itu single pertamaku saat debut." Sahutnya ceria.

Hyukjae tersenyum, memperlihatkan _gummy smile_-nya lalu mengacak pelan rambut Ji-Eun. "Terimakasih, Ji-Eun_~ah_. Semoga kau bisa memulai debutmu lebih cepat, oke?" doanya tulus, lalu berlari keluar sekolah tanpa memperdulikan Ji-Eun yang terus memanggil-manggilnya.

"Hei, _oppa_! Lima menit lagi bel-nya akan berbunyi!" pekik Ji-Eun nyaring. Dan saat tahu panggilannya sama sekali tidak akan digubris, _yeoja _manis itu langsung memajukan bibirnya. "Uh, dasar anak muda!" cibirnya, lalu tertawa geli kemudian.

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

Hyukjae menerobos masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah Donghae. Dia tahu hari ini Donghae sedang tidak ada jadwal pagi, jadi bisa dipastikan _namja _brunette itu akan mendekam dikamarnya atau berada di balkon. Menunggui Hyukjae pulang, alasannya.

Begitu _namja _april itu masuk ke dalam ruang tamu, matanya langsung membulat lebar saat melihat seorang _yeoja _dengan berpakaian minim menempel─sangat─dekat dengan Donghae. Sedangkan _namja _brunette itu terlihat tidak peduli dengan tangan yang melingkar dipinggang _yeoja _itu.

"Hae _hyung_~" panggil Hyukjae lirih. Matanya menatap nanar pada Donghae, tepatnya pada lengan _namja _itu.

"Hyukjae~" Donghae terlihat terkejut, responnya seperti ketahuan selingkuh di depan kekasihmu sendiri.

"Dia siapa, _opp_?" tanya _yeoja _itu heran. Ditatapnya Hyukjae, lalu berganti menatap Donghae bingung.

"Maaf, _hyung_. Sepertinya aku mengganggumu." Hyukjae tersenyum miris. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu_, hyung_." Pamitnya, segera melangkah keluar dari rumah itu dengan air mata yang merembes keluar begitu saja.

Jadi, dia terlambat kan?

Donghae sedikit tersentak, baru saja dia berniat mengejar Hyukjae saat atensinya kembali beralih ke arah _yeoja _disampingnya itu. "Kau pergilah," ujarnya datar. Dan jelas membuat _yeoja _itu langsung tercengang.

"Tapi, _oppa_... kita kan─"

"Kita putus. Kau lebih baik pergi." Perintah Donghae tegas. Lalu segera beranjak pergi mengejar Hyukjae dengan sarat wajah cemas tanpa memperdulikan _yeoja _tadi yang terus menerus memanggil namanya.

Donghae dengan cepat berlari keluar rumah. Sadar bahwa Hyukjae tidak akan balik kerumahnya, _namja _itu memutar ke arah pohon _maple_. Tempat kesayangan mereka dari dulu. Donghae yakin Hyukjae akan lebih memilih kesana untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Dan tebakan Donghae memang seratus persen benar.

_Namja _Sembilan belas tahun itu tersenyum lega saat berhasil menemukan Hyukjae yang duduk membelakanginya sambil bersandar pada batang _maple_. Beruntungnya, Hyukjae sama sekali tidak menyadari Donghae berjalan mendekatinya dari belakang. Membuatnya dengan leluasa mendekati _namja _manis itu tanpa Hyukjae sendiri sadari.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" decak Hyukjae lirih. "Aku tidak mau hal seperti di lagu itu terjadi."

_'__Lagu apa?' _Donghae membatin bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau Donghae _hyung_ benar-benar jatuh cinta pada _yeoja _sok cantik tadi?"

_'__Heh? Bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta pada yeoja angkuh macam Jessica?'_

"Bagaimana kalau Donghae _hyung _malah meninggalkanku?"

_'__Memangnya siapa yang berniat meninggalkannya?'_

"Bagaimana kalau Donghae _hyung _tidak mau dekat-dekat denganku lagi?"

_'__Aku bisa gila kalau tidak melihatmu barang sehari saja, Hyuk. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mau dekat-dekat denganmu?'_

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau aku juga... hiks... mencintainya?"

Kali ini Donghae tertegun. Apa lagi saat mendengar suara isakan Hyukjae yang semakin lama semakin keras. Mendadak pikiran Donghae menjadi _blank_. Otaknya tidak bisa digunakan saat Hyukjae mengatakan bahwa _namja _manis itu juga mencintainya.

Tunggu, Hyukjae juga mencintainya?!

Senyuman Donghae terlihat sangat cerah. Dilangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hyukjae, berjongkok di belakang _namja _itu yang masih dengan kegiatan menangisnya.

"Donghae _hyung _hiks... _Saranghae_,"

"_Nado saranghae_."

"Heh?" Isakan Hyukjae mendadak terhenti. "Astaga, sepertinya ilusiku benar-benar menyeramkan. Bagaimana bisa aku mendengar suara Donghae _hyung _tepat di belakangku?"

Donghae menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa saat melihat betapa polosnya _namja _satu itu. "Aku itu nyata Hyuk, bukan ilusi. Lihat dibelakangmu." Sela Donghae lagi.

"Hah?" Hyukjae berbalik, matanya langsung membulat horor saat melihat Donghae tengah berjongkok dibelakangnya dengan wajah memerah. Masih berusaha menahan tawa rupanya. "Sejak kapan _hyung_ disana?"

"Sejak kau mengomel tidak jelas dari tadi." Sahut Donghae polos.

"Apa?!" Pekik Hyukjae shock. Wajahnya langsung memerah, dan dengan cepat _namja _itu berpaling ke arah lain.

"Astaga, Hyuk. Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau melankolis juga," decak Donghae, menggoda Hyukjae habis-habisan.

"Kau bilang apa, _hyung_?!" seru Hyukjae emosi. Dengan cepat melayangkan tangannya, berniat meninju Donghae. Tapi sayangnya, Donghae lebih dulu menangkap kepala tangannya, menariknya lebih dekat dan menempelkan bibirnya tepat dibibir Hyukjae.

Mata Hyukjae kembali membulat. Sensasi saat bibir keduanya saling menempel membuatnya sedikit merinding. Donghae sendiri semakin mendorong bibirnya lebih dalam, melumat bibir Hyukjae, menghisap dan menjilatnya sesekali.

Hyukjae memilih tetap diam pada awalnya, matanya terpejam, menikmati sensasi _French kiss _pertamanya. Bibirnya sedikit dibuka, memberi celah untuk lidah Donghae masuk dan mengeksplorasi rongga mulutnya. Dengan terlatih, lidah Donghae menyusuri langit-langit mulut Hyukjae, lalu membelit lidah dan mengajak berperang─yang diladeni Hyukjae dengan suka cita, sambil sesekali menghisap lidah dan bibir _namja _manis itu.

Plop

"Hah, hah..." Hyukjae mendorong dada Donghae, meminta waktu untuk bernafas. Wajahnya tampak memerah, entah karena kebutuhan oksigen atau malu setelah melakukan adegan ciuman dengan _namja _brunette itu.

Donghae sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil, mengacak rambut coklat gelap milik Hyukjae lalu memeluk _namja _manis itu cukup erat. "_Saranghae_," bisiknya. Pelan, tapi cukup membuat semburat merah kembali menghiasi pipi _namja _itu.

"_Nado saranghae, Hae hyung_."

"Haha, aku tahu. Sekarang kau adalah milikku, Lee Hyukjae. Kau paham?" ucap Donghae, terdengar cukup posesif yang mau tidak mau membuat _namja _manis itu terkekeh.

"Aku masih milik _appa _dan _eomma_-ku, _hyung_. Asal kau tahu itu," ledek Hyukjae.

"_Aish_, aku harus mengajakmu cepat-cepat menikah kalau begitu." Dengus Donghae kekanakan.

Hyukjae membulatkan matanya, sebelum meninju perut Donghae dengan keras. "Ya! Donghae bodoh! Aku masih sekolah!" pekiknya tak terima.

**END**

Oke, ini End ._.

FF oneshoot terpanjang pertama dalam sejara FF Ta #plakk

Harap review ya?

Sign,

Ta ^^


End file.
